


Indigo and Robin - The Realm of two Rich Teenagers

by Arixphes



Series: Robin and Indigo Through the Years [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics), Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Empath, F/M, Love, Orphans, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Romance, Seperation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixphes/pseuds/Arixphes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the DC world for Batman and Teen Titans, this story explores a universe where Richard Grayson/Robin falls in love with a mysterious new comer named Saphire Shields who also has an identity of Indigo. Richard and her develop a bond as friends as he discovers that she's had a lonely childhood with no love after her parents died shortly after her birth. Together they will discover friendship and the ways of the adult world as a teenagers trying to date ultimately leading to events that will change everything for the two teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first fanfic. Written when I had a huge crush on Burt Ward it evolved into a different story when I began to watch Teen Titans. Years later, my knowledge of writing and DC have increased and I've managed to include more characters, more story and a rather dark version of one of my favorite super heroes stories with my heiress heroine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking down a thug in an alley, Indigo is on a rooftop dealing with the ramifications. Caught by an unknown person whom she discovers is Robin, the boy wonder himself. Realizing that she'd been tailing him and the Teen Titans for several weeks he confronts her and things go a little differently than planned.
> 
> The following day, the alter ego Richard Grayson, bumps into a new girl at school. He immediately realizes she's Saphire Shields, the orphan daughter of millionaire couple Madeline and Jeremy Shields and he becomes attached to her, wanting to help her through her first days in a real school. What they discover is something much deeper and dangerous than either was ready to deal with.

Indigo sat on top of the tower, admiring the city lights below. Her caramel skin glistening from the sweat from her recent brush with her latest adversary. She looked at her indigo gloved hand, covered in crimson liquid that had dripped from her lips.

 

"Ugh…Not again…" she sighed wiping the blood on the ground.

 

"Are you alright Miss?" came a voice in her ear, "You sound winded."

 

"I'm fine Gerald," she replied to her beloved butler and the only father she'd ever known, "No more than usual. I'll be heading home soon, I promise."

 

"What was that…." a male voice came from behind her. Shit… She was so dizzy she had let someone sneak up on her.

 

"Who are you," she jumped back and looked at the masked boy in red, green and yellow. His black hair was disheveled from the wind and his rush to her. She could see a glint of blue eyes under his black mask. He held no weapon, did not seem to be with the intent of attacking.  She stood up straight, letting the white hood fall off her head landing on the indigo cape, her night black hair blowing back.

 

"You're not in a position to be asking questions," he stepped towards her.

 

"Robin, the boy wonder," she realized by reading his thoughts, "I didn't know you took up stalking."

 

"You've been following us and appearing at every scene for the last 6 weeks. Who are you? What are you intentions?"

 

"It doesn't matter, as long as we do not get in one another's way, we have no quarrel." She tilted her masked head. "I shall leave now." She turned and she felt him grab her hand. _Dear god, not this_. "Let me go Robin…"

 

"Your name," He turned her towards him. She stumbled and he caught her into his arms.

 

"Again I ask, why it matters" Indigo tried to hide her blushing face.

 

"Because…" he pulled her close so she could feel his breath on her cheek, "I wish to know who has the honour of this…" Before she could protest, he had used his right hand to tilt her face to his, his lips grabbing her own and capturing them into a sweet first kiss. She felt heat rush to her face as he held her there, parting slightly before pulling away. They both were breathless. She took the opportunity to get away.  She quickly pulled out a blade and held it to his throat.

 

"Let me go," she ordered, her voice shaking.

 

"At least tell me who you are…" Robin held his ground.

 

"Really? With my blade at your throat, you still insist on knowing my name?" he let her go and she held him at the neck as they stood up straight in unison, mirroring one another`s movements.

 

"I want to be able to find you again…"

 

"If I choose not to be found…." She pulled her hood back over her head, "I will not be."

 

With that she dashed off the building. Robin ran and of course, she had vanished.

 

With a deep breath and a running a green gloved hand over his night black hair, he turned, realizing he'd given his first kiss to a stranger, yet in his mind there was something more to her.

 

"Indigo…" Echoed in his mind and he turned around.

 

He shook his head and headed back to his waiting motor bike, a few blocks away, pondering about the last few weeks. His obsession with this girl…

 

"What are you looking at?" Beastboy had entered his room once again uninvited as he watched the tapes from several of their encounters.

 

"She's pretty…." His voice denoted admiration as the green boy pointed to a freeze framed of the Indigo vigilante on the screen. In black and white she stood with her head covered but her eyes peering, observing. What had she been doing?

 

"Do you mind?" Robin rose from his seat and ushered the boy out.

 

"Is that the girl that's been appearing everywhere?"

 

Robin stopped, "Yes…" his voice replied above a whisper.

 

"You…" Beast boy's eyes widened, "You have a crush on her!"

 

"No I don't!" The boy wonder shouted.

 

"Robin and mystery girl, sitting in a tree!" Robin covered his comrade's mouth who in turn shape shifted into a monkey, using his tail to hang from the rafters.

 

"Beastboy! That isn't what this is! She's been following us for weeks. I need to know what she's up to...”

 

Beast boy jumped down and returned to normal form, "If you say so Robin…" he snickered, turned and walked away leaving Robin confused as to what was to transpire next.

 

The kiss confirmed what he thought, there was definitely something about her.

 

Indigo had reached her awaiting limo. She had changed into a white sundress and slipped inside. The driver knew to take her home. She held her right arm, she could see the bruise forming. She would have to explain this to Gerald. She would need to hide this from her schoolmates tomorrow. Maybe there was something else she could do.

 

Gerald was home and was waiting with a cup of tea for her. She gave him a loving hug before taking the cup from him. His stern face softened as she held him close.

 

"Are you alright Miss Saphire?" he asked her, releasing her and allowing her to head up the stairs.

 

"I'm perfectly fine." she smiled, her copper eyes gleaming, "I shall retire early. I should rest for school tomorrow."

 

"Everything is set for your first day. Your uniform is hung ready for the morning."

 

"Goodnight father…" she whispered, hoping he had not heard.

 

She washed her face and looked about the enormous bathroom before heading out to the room towards her bed. She let out a soft sigh and held her lips. Robin had taken her first kiss. She hadn't stopped him truly and he had not wanted him to cease.  She held her head as she disrobed and slipped into her bed for the night.

 

Dick Grayson walked up the stairs towards the school, his mind still pondering the Indigo masked wonder from the night before. The questions the plagued him about her existence. Who was she? How did she know so much and how could she have developed a strong ability like that. He focused on the thought of her maybe joining the titans, a child as a lone wolf seemed lonely and said. Partway from the road to the stairs he felt something collide with him. His body fell forward and another being landed warmly on his back.

 

"What's the big idea!" he yelled annoyed that this person couldn't pay attention to where they were going, "Watch where you're…" he lifted himself up and flipped over with ease, using his acrobatic abilities to keep himself stable. All he could see was long black hair covering a uniformed girl.

 

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her voice a sweet melody, "I… I was lost and now I'm late…" he could hear the panic in her voice as she attempted to gather her things.

 

"We're both late…" The irritation was obvious in his voice. She shook her head and a blue jeweled flower barrette landed beside him. He saw her apple cheeks, slightly pink pouted lips with a slight gloss from her makeup. Her button nose and brown eyes, like copper. "Uh… hi…" he stammered mesmerized by the deep caramel complexion that adorned her body. She gathered her books and didn't look at him, "I'm so sorry."

 

"It’s fine, It’s…" she gasped as she finally looked into his blue eyes, "I…"

 

"Grayson," he stood and helped her up, "Richard Grayson…"

 

"Shields….Saphire Shields," she responded.

 

"Wait…. the orphan daughter of…" he bit his tongue, realizing that this might be a great way of leaving a bad impression, "Pleased to meet you Miss Shields."

 

"Likewise Mister Grayson…" she noted he held her hands a lot longer than intended.

 

Dick blushed picked up her books and turned around, "I'll help you find your way to class. What class is your home room…"

 

Saphire bit her lower lip, "Math is first…" she grabbed her backpack and followed behind him. "Doctor McLennan's…."

 

"We're in the same class for homeroom…" he exclaimed excited, "Just follow me. We must have a similar schedule then."

 

“Oh boy…” she thought, “What is with these obsessive boys lately.”  She followed him none the less. As they entered the class room, their tardiness did not go unnoticed.

 

"Mister Grayson…" Dr. McLennan's voice echoed, "As your entrance precedes the introduction of our newest student. Might I suggest you doing just that?"

 

"Introduction…." he scratched his head and grabbed her hand. She had just taken her seat and let out a yelp as she was tugged down to the front of the classroom.

 

"What are you doing?" Saphire whispered to him, yanking her hand away.

 

"I'm not getting in trouble today because of you…"

 

"Because of me?" he looked at her and remembered who it was he was introducing. He suddenly felt his face flush and lost his senses, he’d lost his words and he spoke with a dopey grin upon his face.

 

"This is Saphire Shields. This is her first day and I suggest you all be nice to her, or you'll have to answer to me." Dick laughed quickly, his voice bounding off the walls.

 

"Thank you…." Dr. McLennan interrupted, "Miss Shields could you please tell the class about yourself?" Dick was ushered back to his desk.

 

Holding her hands to her chest Saphire looked at her shoes. She'd given big speeches to shareholders and such but school. She hated introducing herself to these judgmental children. None of which who knew what had really happened to her, only what the tabloids glorified. At least the businessmen respected her for her wealth and knowledge. The fact she had continued this legacy at her age. She could never do this for this lot.

 

"My name is Saphire Shields," she said looking straight ahead, "The only child of the late Jeremy and Madeline Shields. Owner of the Shields and Bay enterprises. I am 15 years old and this is my first year at school in Gotham. I spent most of my studies at home in the past as I was on the road quite a bit. I travelled the world to ensure my parents company stayed at its best. I would often study independently. I'm glad to finally be somewhere I can settle down and…" she paused a moment, knowing this most likely wouldn't happen lacing her words with hopelessness, "make some friends."

 

Dicks eyes were in tears, being orphaned himself he could relate to the loss but to have continued an empire at her age without their guidance was incredible.  He wanted to hug her and tell her he would be her friend. Something kept him from doing so. Saphire sat next to him quietly her head fell into her arms and a slight groan escape from her. "I hate doing these things…" she whispered to him.

 

"I will be alright," he put his hand on hers and squeezed gently his voice sincere

 

She felt her face flush again, what in the world was it about this boy? She liked him holding her hand and his comforting words. It was rather absurd to her to feel this way about someone like this, someone that she had only just met.

 

The professor began his lesson and Saphire and Dick wrote their notes in silence. She found a lot of what they were learning rather trivial and boring. She guessed it was because she'd done most of this subject matter several years ago. She had mastered it and most likely would be a head of her class. She sighed. She thought school would have been a challenge and this had already proven to be a trying, frustrating process.

 

Dick stuck at Saphire's side most of the day, assisting her in finding her classes and silently keeping her company so no one would attack her. She kept quiet too, not wanting to draw more attention to herself nor how much farther ahead she was than her class. By lunch, people were already starting to whisper. Dick offered to buy her lunch, which she graciously declined. Gerald had packed her a lavish lunch, which she decided would be best enjoyed outside.

 

"I…" she whispered to him, "If you'd like, we can have a nice lunch outdoors. It seems like a nice place to enjoy the sun."

 

Dick beamed, "I know the perfect place." he was happy she trusted him to allow herself to be alone with him.

 

He eagerly grabbed her hand and led her out the side doors of the cafeteria. As the doors slammed there was a sudden silence. People started to crowd the tinted windows to see what they were doing.

 

Outside, Saphire and Dick sat under the shade of a large tree, a slight breeze blowing their dark hair back. She unpacked the lunch she had brought and started to serve him.

 

"I," he coughed and cleared his throat, "I understand what it's like…."

 

She paused as she served him a few finger sandwiches and some vegetables. He held the plate and she had not let go. She wondered what he meant by that.

 

"My parents died when I was a child. They were murdered, I… understand how you feel."

 

"Mister Grayson…"

 

"Please call me Richard or Dick…"

 

"Richard," she looked down and let go of the plate, "I appreciate you keeping me company and sharing your day with me."

 

He put it down and put his hand on hers using the other to tilt her chin so she was looking at him, "And I am more than delighted to be able to keep you company. I'd love it if we could be friends,Saphire Shields. If you'll let me."

 

She stared into those adorable blue eyes. He seemed so content with her and she felt at home with him. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea, maybe…. Her copper brown eyes shut suddenly and she felt his warm moist lips on hers. They held, his hand moving from her chin into her dark hair, combing through and grabbing the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. Instantly, her arms were around his waist and she was moving her head to the side deepening the embrace. His mouth opened and his tongue licked her lips causing her to part them and let him inside. She gasped and pulled away, her hands hitting the floor as she fell forward and to the left on all fours, her hair falling about her and her eyes wide and gleaming.

 

"Saphire…" Dick went to hug her, "I'm sorry I…"

 

"Richard," she started to stand but he pulled her down into his arms, holding her tight. "I can't do this… We just…" his arms felt so familiar, his scent, like she was safe.

 

"Don't think," he whispered into her ear, trying to ease her troubled mind, "I didn't mean to move so fast. It just felt right to…"

 

"I'd," she felt tears stinging her eyes, "I've never kissed a boy before…" she said not realizing she actually had.

 

"You…were my first kiss too," he replied keeping Indigo in his thoughts. It didn't count, she didn't want it…

 

A whistle from the door shattered the dream like moment. Saphire looked Richard in the face, wanting so much to continue exploring genuine care. They were being watched and they could hear clicks of students setting off their cameras on their cell phones. A flash went off just before the door slammed shut. Panic set into the dark haired girl’s head.

 

"No..." She flew out of his arms, suddenly, her power allowing her to get away, "Richard, I have to leave..." She grabbed her purse and started to head to the entry of the courtyard.

 

"Saphire wait!" Her speed increased as he pursued. “What the heck? How is she so fast?” he thought

 

"Leave me be!" She cried, feeling her heart ache leaving her new friend. If she could even call him that now.

 

"NO! I want to help!" He used his acrobatic techniques to flip over her and land in front of her, "I can do something."

 

The bubble of anger entered Saphire’s head. That was never good. Anger let to loss of control and loss of control would mean something or someone got destroyed, "Richard Grayson!" She frowned, "What are we going to do when those pictures hit the press? They are probably posting all of this on social networks as we speak! The longer we stay here..."

 

Richard stopped her with another kiss and she melted. Her thoughts only on how wonderful it felt, "Come with me..." was what he was thinking. She could hear his mind clearly. Coming to her senses she pulled away and he grabbed her arm unwilling to let her go.

 

"Stop it!" She wanted to just get to her limo so she could contact her lawyer and... She froze. The emotional feeling that she had kissed 2 boys in the last 12 hours. She'd made her first friend and now she would lose him because of this.  It all sank in as tears began to drop from her copper eyes. "I have to go fix this..."

 

"Let me help you! I'm Bruce Wayne's ward. We can figure it out," he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her once more. They could hear the snap of cameras going off once more.

 

"Richard..." Her voice cracked. All this was so new to her, "I...." She needed to find a way to flee, away from this situation.  He was not only an important figure but his surrogate father was someone she had connections to. “THIS!” She raised her hands in the air and pointed about her, “Richard, this can't happen. Let me go on my way before I have to use force...."

 

"Force?!" Dick laughed, his eyes closing, knowing he could out match the tiny brown skinned girl, "No way..."

 

The moment was enough for her to slip a tiny device in her mouth, under her tongue. When he looked at her again, she appeared innocent and smiling. A moment of confusion, a distraction to last long enough to lower young Dick's guard. She pressed her lips to his once more, prying his mouth open gently with her tongue. He enjoyed the kiss until he felt a quick sharp sting on his gum. Saphire had pushed and activated the device with simply manipulating her tongue in his mouth, pricking his gums and seeping sedative into his blood streams. Dick opened his eyes a moment and gazed at her, his world starting to blur and spin.

 

"What..." He felt slowed down, "What did you do... To" he reached for her, but she stepped back, feeding himself a mouthful of grass.

 

He never finished his sentence. His tongue completely unable to move, and with the rest of his body following suit, he watched the lovely bronze legs of the girl walk away in her forest green knee socks and black Mary Jane’s. She was out of sight faster than he could blink he could have sworn she disappeared.

 


	2. Organizing Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has woken up and Bruce is scolding him. The world has seen him with Saphire and have all assumed the worst. Richard feels he just needs to speak to her to make her understand he had no ill intentions and would help her through all these issues. Saphire and Bruce plot to use this to their advantage for publicity though the heiress does have feelings for the young ward.

Richard awoke in his bed. He felt the cool wetness a cold compress on his head. As he sat up he still felt the world spin, drowsy but he was alert.  _That... That girl..._

"Ugh," he groaned bringing his hand to his forehead, "Saphire..." He wasn't sure what to feel. How he had managed to pass out after meeting the most wonderful woman he’d ever seen.

"Your photographs are all over the internet, newspapers. Gossips...With that young lady, Miss Shields. I must say Master Dick you chose quite a time to become acquainted with the upper class." Alfred entered the room with some tea, "Drink this." He placed the tray at the bedside and then poured some concoction into a silver cup before he handed it to Richard. "This will help with the headache and wake you Master Dick."

"Alfred? Why am I ..." Dick’s eyes moved up and his eyebrows furrowed as he saw his former butler. He realized he was actually at Wayne Manor and not Titan Tower, "Bruce!” he called out angrily, “Why did you bring me here?!"

"Do you have any idea what kind of controversy you've caused?!" Bruce burst into the room waiving a tablet. Though he was angry he was somehow composed. Black hair slicked back as he wore his usual black suit and red tie, "That girl you were kissing is Saphire Shields! The heiress to the Shields and Bay Corporation! She made the company as a child; picked it up where her parents did once she was old enough. A prodigy a genius, more than I was! What made you even think you could even be involved with the likes of her?"

Bruce crossed his hands over his chest, still holding the tablet with the screen facing his chest. There was a brief silence where Dick just stared at his father, like a deer caught in a headlight. He sighed, closing his eyes, "She was hot..." Was the non-challant response he gave. Unfortunately Bruce did not find his response amusing so he was forced to backpedal. "There's a perfectly logical, long winded explanation as to how she and I ended up in a courtyard with a hundred cameras on us...With the orphan of the Shield family" Bruce was tapping the tablet, obviously not buying the story. Dick reformulated his tale.

"You have 5 minutes to tell me what happened. And how did you end up with tranquilizer in your blood?"

"She did it! She poisoned me."

"She's a 15 year old girl! How could she possibly even..."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Richard exclaimed and held his head again groaning in pain, "The girl was lost, she bumped into me outside the school. We have the same schedule so I kept her company. Bruce, she had no friends, no family. I just wanted to help. What's so damn wrong about being her friend?"

"You call this?" Bruce threw the tablet on Richard’s lap, "Merely being friends?" Dick picked up the tablet and touched the screen. Illuminated it showed a collage of their lunch date. Them kissing and caressing one another, completely out of context. Though they looked very happy. "You cannot see her ever again."

"What? What kind of logic is that?" Dick clenched his fists, "She's just a girl!"

"She's the owner of a major corporation! She's no ordinary girl!" Bruce picked the tablet up, about to school his ward.

"I know who she is! Her background! She's just lonely! She’s a teenaged girl. I don't see why it’s so wrong for me to be around her." He was pulling at the sheets, clenching and unclenching his fists in rage.

Bruce wouldn't lose to the boy, "Don't let your hormones cloud your judgement Dick. She's not just a pretty face. Nor a regular girl. She's intelligent and crafty..." Bruce looked out the window, forcing himself to calm down, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"So you're controlling who I make friends with? That doesn't exactly sit well with me old man. How in the world can Saphire Shields get me hurt? You'd think..." The boy’s eyes darkened as he looked down, remembering, "You'd be happy for me..."

"You really like her," Bruce's features softened as he recalled that his ward was still just a teenaged boy. He sat at the edge of the bed and pat the boy on the back, "Congratulations on your first kiss?" He responded with a nervous laugh.

Young Dick responded with a similar laugh, "She...." He laughed again, "She wasn't my first..."

"You kissed your first girl and told me nothing?" Obvious hurt on the older man’s face.

"Well," he looked down remembering the young vigilante girl, "It just happened last night. So technically both Robin and I have had our first kiss."

"You kissed someone as Robin?" Bruce's eyes widened in interest. Another brief pause and Bruce's tone turned to one of pride, "That a boy... Two girls in the matter of 24 hours!" He waited for him to tell the tale.

"Bruce, this Indigo girl.... She's been following the titans," the boy adjusted and sipped the fowl smelling tea. Though it tasted pretty good, "I finally caught her after she'd been injured in battle. She wouldn't tell me anything but I managed to steal a kiss from her..."

"Indigo," Bruce scratched his chin, "She's new to me too...." He scanned his brain for possible characters she could be, "She hasn't said her intentions?"

Richard shook his head. "Merely to stay out of her way. She said she had no quarrel with us" he knew Bruce could read word choice and deduce from there.

"She's educated. So we aren't dealing with a run of the mill thief or criminal," the elder man pondered, "That could be dangerous..." His voice trailed

"Uh... Bruce, she isn't a criminal, I'm sure of that." The boy furrowed his brow, "And weren't we talking about the two girls I kissed?"

Bruce coughed, "... Ehem... Right." He adjusted the way he sat, trying to pay attention, "Saphire Shields.... She's a pretty girl. Exotic too..."

Richard’s face turned bright pink in embarrassment, "She was incredible! Poised, intelligent yet humble. I could tell all day she was bored in class, as if she knew everything but she wouldn't let on how far ahead she was." Excitement filled his body as he remembered the feel of Saphire in his arms, her smell, it was surreal.

"She's poised and yet she fell on top of you this morning..." Something seemed off about that.

"She was nervous. It was her first day and I mean... You know she hasn't been home to Gotham since she was a child."  He thought at the look on her face when he brought up her parents, "We at least knew our parents. Hers died shortly after she was born."

"I'm fully aware of her family situation Dick," Bruce wasn't convinced she had been fully innocent in the encounter. "Do you want me to set up a meeting for you and her...?”

"No! You won't interfere in our love life!" The boys replied defensively. He looked up, face red as a beet, as he realized his Freudian slip, "If we end up more than friends..."

"I'm pretty sure you're more than friends now."

"You're not helping,"

"Regardless," Bruce took a deep breath, "It might be good publicity to see you two together in a non-romantic setting."

"That would be so counterproductive that isn't even funny. She is not going to be a business partner that would make it worse." The boy had some sense after all, "I... I like her. She left with reason, I just... Need to talk to her. I'll see her at school tomorrow and we can talk."

Awkward silence. Bruce knew that the girl would not show up tomorrow if she knew her scandals well. Which she knew already from the lies that caused her parents to be killed. He kept quiet however, not wanting to break the boy's heart. "Is Robin going on Patrol? Will you encounter the other love in your life my young Playboy?"

Dick almost forgot about Indigo, would she be following him tonight too? He wondered if his little escapade with her had scared her off, "I should go..." He pulled the sheets and proceeded to rise out of bed.

"At least be careful. I know I let you out in the world but just remember your priorities." Bruce's eyes were dark blue and wide. He left the room and Richard decided he would head to the Batcave instead.

A soft push of the doorbell of Wayne Manor left the young heiress flustered. She had been here so many times, why was this so hard? An old butler answered whom she knew as Alfred. She smiled sweetly and patted down her floral dress, her purse in her left hand, long hair held with a matching headband. "Miss Shields?" He asked, "Welcome. Have you come to see Master Wayne?"

With a small breath she replied, "Yes Mister Pennyworth." She couldn't help but address him as such, "I know I don't have an appointment but I felt the matter was pressing."

Alfred couldn't help but grin at the young girl’s politeness. "Of course Miss. I'm sure he will be pleased to see you."

Allowing her inside, he led her to the sitting room where she found a place on the couch. She waited for Bruce to arrive and continued to formulate her words into proper sentences. The situation was delicate and she needed to act with utmost caution.

"Saphire..." Bruce approached the young dark haired girl, "It’s a pleasure to have you in my home again."

She stood up and curtsied to greet him, but he wouldn't have it. He took her into his arms and hugged her tight. She was surprized at the greeting as their last encounter had not been pleasant. "Mister Wayne..."

"Bruce! Stop that, you've been like a sister to me!"

The situation was making her more than a little nervous, "I'm here to talk to you about Mister Grayson and what happened..."

"The kissing? You're dating my ward now aren't you? All the tabloids have simply glorified at it all!" Saphire noticed Bruce was behaving strangely.

"You misunderstand." She pulled away and sat down, "I've contacted my lawyers to have all this wiped clean. I just wanted to...." Another deep breath, "Apologize..."

"For what? Saphire, Richard likes you! Your dating would be beneficial for both of you."

"Okay, I wasn't expecting this type of reception." She admitted, "Maybe I should go..." She wanted to flee and escape the country, far away from those sweet blue eyes that had been haunting her, "I really thought you'd be angry...."

“Dick is happy, he wants to see you again and talk to you.” This was very uncharacteristic of Bruce Wayne, defending his ward and trying to move things in his favor, “If you became closer then I believe he would be happier, more fulfilled…” Her copper eyes widened in fear.

“Close?” the thought of such commitment frightened her. She turned away and Bruce grabbed her arm, “I… I can’t be close to anyone Mister Wayne…”

“I know you’re afraid. I was in the same situation as you before but don’t let that keep you from him. He is just a developing boy and you are already a woman trapped in the body of a teenager. He could use someone like you…”

“Bruce,” she turned back to him and half smiled, “You know I drugged him.” She read his thoughts, “I can see it on your face.”

“Yes…” he sat in a chaise, “Why did you do that?”

“He was pursuing me as I was trying to escape. I needed to stop him. I needed to keep him away. If he’d stayed we would have been in danger and if I’d brought him with me. Well people would have had more fuel to think we were together.”

“But you are together?”

“No. I met him today, I will see him but we are by no means a couple.”

Bruce was grinning from ear to ear, “You are so much like me. If only you were older.”

“I doubt you’re attracted to children Bruce.”

“Well of course not, but you aren’t a child, you’re literally an adult stuck inside. No one takes you seriously anymore, after all you did.”

Saphire held in her hand the tiny ball, “This is my own design. Has a modified version of snake neurotoxin from the African Black Mamba.” She placed the item gently in her hand of the man, “Be careful not to set it off. I wouldn’t want you harmed. The device can be set timed or I can manually cause the needle to pop out. In Richard’s case, I popped it into my mouth when he wasn’t looking and kissed him, using my tongue to push it between his lips and setting it of instantly as it went under his tongue.”

“Clever. You aren’t as harmless and innocent as you appear,” He held the tiny ball up and twirled it between his thumb and first finger.

“You said yourself I’m a woman trapped in the body of a child.”

“Touché…”

“Now that I’ve explained my intentions. Do you want to capitalize on this buzz? Have Richard and I become the Gotham public couple? Not officially of course. I don’t fall in love. Never will but we can date. It will allow you to have some peace and give the stocks a boost while we put out a beautiful young couple to bring hope to the people.”

“Wow… you really are good. Richard is upstairs in bed. Normally he doesn’t stay here.”

“I know.”

“Go see him.”

Saphire took a breath and made her way up the stairs. Bruce showed her the room but he wasn’t there. Her eyes widened, “Bruce he isn’t here…” she called down to him.

Richard was still in his pajamas’ sitting at Batman’s console, looking for information on Indigo. His cell phone rang.

“Get upstairs now. She’s here, she wants to see you, get your butt up to your room.”

Richard looked towards one of the monitors and saw her in his bedroom. He jumped up and headed back upstairs without a word. She was coming down the stairs as he ran up sweating and she stepped back surprised. “Saphire!” he cried grabbing her so they fell on the stair case. She landed on top of him her hair falling about, “Hello. Second time you’ve fallen on me today.”

She knew it was time to put on the act of a sweet innocent female, “Richard.” She blushed looking at him with wide eyes. “We need to talk…” she pulled herself up and he stood taking her hand.

“Let’s go to my room then.” He led her away and closed the door, before she could speak he’d brought his lips to hers again allowing the agony of their separation to show in his affections. “Why did you leave me…? I, I wanted to protect you and …”

“Shhhh…” she hushed his worried mind with a finger to his lips. “Come…” She led him to the bed where they sat facing one another, “I’m sorry for poisoning you but you gave me no choice. I couldn’t bring you with me. It would have been more of a problem than anything.”

“Stop being so formal with me Saphire.” He pleaded taking her hands, “You… You were the first girl I’ve ever kissed, and that means something to me. I… I don’t care what Bruce or the media says. I don’t care what the world says. I want to be with you.”

“You’re such a love struck puppy,” she shook her head, “Richard. Look at me…” She knew from the thoughts in his head he was angry at Bruce, did not want him to intervene, “You and I are going to be Gotham’s new couple. We’ll be in the spotlight, stealing it from everyone. It’s going to be amazing…”

“But… Do you like me?” the question made her face blush and almost caused her to lose focus.

“I… I do but … Richard I’m afraid. Deathly afraid. Anyone I try to become close to ends up in danger and I don’t want to risk you for anything so trust me when I tell you, I’ve never been this close to anyone other than my own Gerald and even then the level of intimacy does not come close to what I had with you…”

“Can you tell me why?”

“Why?” she felt tears stinging her eyes, “I… It started with my parents. I’m going to trust you that this story does no leave these walls.”

“I promise.” He took her into his arms, allowing her to rest her head on his chest, “Is okay to cry if it hurts…”

“It does,” she sobbed into his shirt, “I never knew them but I know they died to protect me. They were murdered and I don’t even know the details but I keep looking. I want justice, and I will have it. All I know is they had barely gotten home from the hospital when they were attacked and killed. They were found in the foyer and I was crying in the car seat. Gerald was the one who found me, as he was coming home from shopping. My first excursion was to my parent’s funeral. Anyone I was related to refused to take me. They felt I was cursed. That’s why I was so alone. Rumours, people thought I was a freak.”

“Oh Saphire… no…” his fingers went and caressed her silky black locks.

“You’re the first person to touch me and not cringe.”

“That’s so sad.” He pulled her face up and kissed her sweetly, “Never again. You’ll never be alone. I’ll always be here to protect you.”

“Richard. I…” she hugged him tightly, “Thank you.”

“So how about you and I have a real date tonight? My treat. We can have a formal night?” he held her at arm’s length, “You can dress like a princess and we can dance and enjoy the beauty of your home town. We can visit the gardens and have a private dinner on a yacht. Bruce will do anything once I tell him.”

Her heart was beating quickly in her chest as he spoke, “This is so quick but … we have to capitalize on this. It’s the only way we’ll both be able to get through his safely."

"Saphire..." he pulled her back to him to pat her hair, "I don't want to do this for publicity's sake. I really feel strongly for you... you might think I'm crazy but I just know..."

"Richard Grayson..." her face flushed pink, "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go on a date with me. Say you'll be my girlfriend..." he felt her body tend at the words and she could sense what he felt. The rush and excitement of love.

"I cannot be your girlfriend..." she explained, "I'm fifteen, too young to date anyone."

"Saphire that's bullshit."

"Richard!" she frowned at his language, "I have to be careful of who I bring into my life. I have to be mindful of how close my heart gets to others. If you don't understand that then I will leave now and this escapade will end." he felt a coldness as she left him, her heart beating fast in her chest as anxiety hit her. Her eyes changed to a deep maroon as her emotions tried to unravel the control on her power. Taking a deep breath, the heiress found her ground and looked back, eyes returned to. Their normal copper brown shade.

"I'm sorry..." Richard stood and took her into his arms, kissing her, "I...I can't help how I feel for you. I can't stop the roller coaster that began when we collided."

"It's too fast Richard Grayson. You don't know what you're getting into with me. I don't wish to cause you any trouble."

"Oh please..." he pulled her tiny frame to his, making her feel the arousal she'd brought to him, their eyes locked, "Saphire Shields, if this is the result of a passionate love affair that is pure and genuine, then I’ll take the trouble." Her face flushed, her body trembled. He was smiling, happy about having her body melded with his even for a brief moment.

"Richard..." she could barely say, "Please... I..."

"I know..." his gaze softened, "But... it's real. It’s you causing all of this. This thing I’ve never experienced."

“I can’t promise you anything but I will go out with you tonight and we can move forward from there.” She promised before pulling away from him and heading to the door.

“I’ll pick you up at six.” He called wasting no time running to the bathroom to ready himself.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3 First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dressed in their best, dashing Richard is ready and willing to accompany the lovely heiress Saphire to the Gotham Botanical Gardens on their first date. Enamoured with her mannerisms and behaviours, Richard looks to find the softness beneath her fragile state. Her passion and heated moments with him drive him to delve further into who she is, and his curiosity and love for her causes him to showcase the barrage of emotions he harbours for her. The heiress does not believe his feelings are true and does all she can to make him back away.

Her long dark hair flowed in curls down her back with blue stoned barrettes holding the sides up and away from her face. Her face was made up to perfection like an heiress should be, with shimmers of silvers and blue hues bedecking her eyes, with a deep black line on the edge. Her lips were a pale pink and her cheeks a subtle plum. Her dress, strapless behind held by her bust sat over her chest and stomach to become a ball gown. She took a deep breath looking at the ornate silver threading through the dress. She looked like she was ready for prom, not a first date.

"Miss Shields..."Gerald was at the door, "Master Grayson has arrived." 

She turned to her butler and her eyes were sad. With a reassuring smile he took her hand, "Saphire, this is normal. You're fifteen and you will need to mingle with people your own age. Bruce Wayne is a good man and I'm sure his ward will treat you with the utmost respect."

"Gerald that's not what I'm afraid of. Richard is a gentleman its...It's me I'm afraid of..." 

"You're too hard on yourself. You live your life thinking you're cursed but you're not. You're a flourishing beautiful young lady who has captured the heart of a young handsome man. You should find some happiness and love and ..." he kissed her forehead, "Not spend your life alone..." He moved her away from the vanity and lead her to the door. "Let's not keep the man waiting."

She made her way down the hall and then to the stairs she stopped, looking down at Richard who fiddled with a corsage in his hands with his head bowed. He stood close to the door pacing back and forth. She smiled, a subtle blush coming to her cheek. There was something so genuine and pure about Richard that she wanted to hold onto. She made her way down the steps her silver slippers tapping on the marble in rhythm. He looked up and he stopped where he stood, gazing at this beautiful princess in ice blue. His mouth fell and no sound escaped. His blue eyes were locked onto her face as she approached and stood in front of her. 

"She's so amazing, I can't believe I'm going to spend the night with her." he thought, all rational thought leaving his mind as well as blood flow. Realizing he'd allowed his body to lose control he held the corsage in front of his crotch.

"Mister Grayson..." she smiled with a curtsy, "Thank you for agreeing to this date."

"Saphire..." he bit his lower lip to try and rid himself of the desire that controlled him suddenly, "Please call me Richard or Dick..." he winced before holding the corsage out, "White roses for my pure princess..." her copper eyes blinked. She wasn't pure in any way. What made him think so highly of her. 

"Shall we go then?" she wanted to get out of the house. She felt a pulse in her heart as she reached for his hand, as if she'd connected to him somehow. 

"Oh.. Of course." Richard laughed, adjusting his collar due to heat. "After you my lady." he opened the door and led her out. 

Holding her gown with one hand and his arm in the other, she made her way down the Manor steps. The black limo was waiting, the driver smiling to greet the couple. "Thank you." she said to him before he opened the door to allow them in. Richard didn't let go of her hand as she slid in carefully, making sure not to damage the expensive gown. He found his way beside her and their eyes met leaving them both bewildered. The door closed leaving them in the dark shadows of the limousine. 

The engine purred, the limo took off. They were quiet. She looked out at the city she called home, a place she had only been in a few months. Her heart beat rapidly that she felt her hands begin to tremble. Richard couldn't help but notice every tiny detail about her. He was enamored with her not because she was beautiful, but because she was special. She didn't care about who he was or what secrets he held. She had no clue he was Robin and no clue how he spent his nights.

"Richard... I..." her voice made him jump and he flushed. She'd caught him staring, what would he say. "You seem as if your mind has wandered. Are you alright?"

His mouth fell open and he couldn't find the words, "I just..." he found his fingers reaching for hers, their sweet softness making him just want to caress her, "You look, amazing tonight Saphire... I've seen so many women being around Bruce. but... nothing close to the beauty you are. I'm very lucky to have you with me tonight."

Saphire's copper hues were wide with confusion, "Richard...." her voice stated softly, "I don't know what to say..." she could feel the heat building up in her face. She looked down at her hands, his fingers laced with hers, showing the contrast of the colour of their flesh. 

"Dont..." he moved closer to her, "Say..." his body was so close she could feel the warmth of him, "Anything...." he whispered leaving her to feel the muscular frame and the moist sweetness of his lips on hers. She didn't resist this time, but tilted her head to him, investing herself in the embrace, his tongue slid between her lips. She clutched his hand as the other went to caress his cheek. As they pulled away their noses touched as they nuzzled one another. "Wow..." he exclaimed.

Saphire felt the heat in her face and the deep arousal inside her, "I...um..." she stammered and tried to pull away but his grip on her was too strong, "Richard..."

"Shh," he pressed his lips to hers once more and hushed her quickly, "I love kissing you Saphire Shields. The world is right for me when you're here." he held her hand up and put it to his chest. They were both breathy and aroused at the embrace they had shared, "I can't help but be happy."

She looked away, her copper eyes finding the street lights. Saphire found herself lost in her thoughts of him. "Where are we going?" she asked trying to change topics, "I've never been on a date, this is strange to me." 

"Bruce thought that going anywhere public wouldn't give us the chance to get to know one another. So he arranged for us to have a private dinner in the Gotham Indoor gardens. He held her hand tight. I hope that's okay." 

"The gardens are nice." She smiled, "My mother always was fond of the gardens."

"There's a wing dedicated to her there. I'm sure you haven't had the chance to see it." 

She looked up. She didn't know about the wing dedicated to Madeline Shields. Saphire had kept away from any memorials to avoid heart break but the need to know who her parents were always tugged at her heart and mind. The pull was never enough to force her to take action. 

"Saphire?" Richard pulled her from thought again, "I mentioned your mom and you spaced out."

"I..." she looked away and replied quite sternly, "I never went to any of the places where my parents frequented. I didn't want to be reminded of them. I have no wish to be immersed in the world that killed them, destroyed my childhood and left me alone..."

"Hey!" Richard grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Richard Grayson what are you doing?" she gasped, avoiding a panic attack.

"You are not alone!" he frowned, "You have me..." his eyes softened and he held her close, putting her head on his shoulder, "I will never, ever let you be alone again." he vowed.

"That's a big promise. I'd rather not be disappointed." she pulled away, her voice stern. His hand wouldn't release her arm.

"Saphire Shields..." his eyes were dewy and beautiful. She became lost in the deep seas that were sweet sapphires set into his face. 

"Richard Grayson...." she replied, "I am not a normal girl. I am no teenager that will be excited accessing things no one else does, nor will I squeal over being with Bruce Wayne's ward. We're doing this for purposes, not feelings. I understand you're infatuated with me but understand that I own plenty in Gotham and I never cared to see it." Saphire had put up the walls. It would be hard to tear them down with the way things were, "I appreciate you setting up something like this, but just don't expect me to find it exciting."

"You're right..." he sighed, releasing her hand, "You're very high class, too amazing for me. I know this and yet... I adore you. I had no idea who you were, and yet I saw something so special."

"Richard stop, you sound like a romance novel. Love doesn't exist in this world. There is only pain, suffering and pretense." She wanted to leave, not deal with this love sick child. 

"Saphire..." his blue eyes were sad knowing what he faced in his feelings for her, but the choice he had was to take her verbal thrashes in order to find the softness in her heart. he knew it was there, the beauty and love that he'd felt. When she'd dropped all her defenses and kissed him freely. "I'm not giving up on you."

Her body froze. What was he saying? How could he. Even think what he wanted was possible? "Give up on me? What is there..." she felt his hand on her bare shoulder and she instinctively turned and caught his eyes in hers. He was so handsome and his eyes were so innocent, so sincere. This wasn't fair. How could he be so amazing? He was so young and so naive. Didn't he see she was dangerous? Didn't he understand her intent. "I poisoned you Richard Grayson... I wanted you away from me... I might be following formality now and giving in to your advances but listen to me clearly," she made her face emotionless, pushing away the urges to push her body against his, "I have no emotions, whatever you feel I won't reciprocate. I am doing this for both our sakes, to save our reputations. We date publicly until they grow bored of us." 

Richard kept his eyes on hers. The staring contest continued until she opened her mouth to speak, "This is so childi..." he cut her off and pushed her down on the seat, his lips on hers silencing her spiteful remarks. Her heart was beating in her ears as he climbed on top of her, gently pressing his body to hers. Her mind was racing with ideas she's never thought. Why did this feel good. What made this so right...? The kiss continued, messing with her emotional state and her powers. She could feel a bubbling passion within her; a fire she couldn't contain. She opened her eyes and they were bright red, deep crimson with lack of control. Her hands went to his chest and she pushed him with a force she couldn't contain. Their kiss broken he flew to the other side of the limo. She looked at him mortified as the natural colour returned to the her eyes.

"Richard!" she screamed hurrying to his side, "I'm so sorry!" she felt more tears stinging her copper eyes. "Are you alright?" she helped him up and pulled him back to the seat. He looked at her smiling, "Richard?" Saphire replied perplexed, "You weren't hurt?" 

"I'm fine Miss Shields," he responded, "You have quite the arm strength there." Richard sat trying to contain the excitement he felt over discovering this. She was strong and agile, she was intelligent and crafty. There was so much to the bronze skinned heiress and he was more than certain there was more hidden beneath the anger and tears. He looked at her and saw she was crying, "Hey! I'm fine. Stop, you'll ruin your makeup and stuff!" 

His hands encircled her, bringing her head to his chest allowing her to feel the gentle rumble of his heart beat. She felt her body trembling and relax at his touch. Her eyes darkened to rich chocolate gazed up at him in shock as the idea that this young man could bring calm to her otherwise chaotic world. "Richard..." she felt the word escape her lips without knowingly saying them. "I..."

"Sh. I know..." he smiled showing he understood. The Limo stopped and they were still gazing into the other's eyes. "Let's go have dinner." The driver opened the door and he slid past to exit the limo, turning and extending his hand to assist her. "You look so beautiful, even when you're in tears." he whispered as she stood and was within earshot. "But smile... it's our first date." His lips found her neck and kissed her gently. 

He led her to the sanctity of the gardens which was closed to the public for their date. She looked about her at the beauty of the rare flowers that bloomed, the butterflies that flew around. She wiped her eyes unsure how to feel. "This... is breathtaking." she exclaimed. Saphire felt his arm at her waist. 

"There's more," was his reply, "Come." he led her further in. There was their table set up for them. Table cloth, white and crisp, chairs covered in velvet, fine china and silverware for them to use. "Bruce seems to have spared no expense setting this up." he smirked running his hands through his hair. "But this is what I wanted to show you." Richard pulled her towards one corner of the large open dome. "Look..." he brought her face to face with a picture of her parents encased in glass. "Your parents were married here and this area is dedicated to them. The butterfly sanctuary is here too. It was named after you."

The raven haired heiress was unsure how to react. Staring at the faces of the parents she never knew, at a moment in time that she'd never be able to share with them. She looked away feeling more tears come but his arm refused to leave her. His fingers caressed the softness of her cheek, "Stop..." she pleaded. "Please..."

"No..." the warm breath on her ear voiced his disapproval. "I love you Miss Shields..."

"You don't... You don't know me... I'm not what you read about in books. I'm not my parents. I'm not..." she tried to pull away from him and found his grip on her. She felt her entire body one-eighty and she faced him, his lips on her forehead and his fingers gripped into her hips. "Mr. Grayson... Please..."

"No," he repeated, his blue eyes gazing into her copper depths, "I won't let you go there. Not tonight, not with me." She blinked, her eyes following him as he dropped to his knees, "You are safe with me Saphire Shields. I swear to you on the graves of my parents that I won't let you be sad with me. I'll protect you with every ounce of strength in my body and even when I have nothing left I'll keep going. Seeing you hurting like this kills me and you deserve so much more than that."

"Richard..." she was speechless. Her heart was racing at his words, "Stop... please don't say such things. Don't make promises you can't keep I...." his hand upon her skin made he want to cave. She wanted to give in to him and let him do what he said but she knew she couldn't let her guard down. "I need to go..." Yanking her hand away she turned and started walking towards the exit. She could feel intense burning deep inside her stomach.

"Saphire wait..." he called to her. She didn't look back. 

Her steps became faster. The clicks on the tile floor became softer as she made the distance between them larger. She was in her own world as she found her way to the bathroom. It was here Saphire saw her reflection the first time. Her eyes were deep wine and even though she was still the beautiful heiress her gaze reflected something unnatural and evil. "Dammit..." she slammed her fists into the counter. She needed to get away, she needed to hide. With her eyes closed she focused on her energy and touched her clothing, changing them into her leather suit. When she opened them she was Indigo, clad in black leather, with her black boots. She placed the black mask upon her face and threw her hood on her head, her long hair sitting to one side. Taking a peek outside the bathroom she realized that leaving this way would not be wise.

"I'm sorry Richard..." She made her way to the window and climbed up into it. Taking a leap she was flying through the air, levitating to a nearby building. She was out of breath, her energy wasted on maintaining control while in front of Richard. "Dammit..." she murmured. "I'm too weak... If this keeps up, someone else will sneak up on me for sure." her gloved fist collided with the brick of the wall. "Shit..." she allowed a curse to fall. She shook her hand in pain.

"Well then..." a voice came from behind. She froze, "Fancy meeting you here..."


End file.
